


Black Dawn

by petrichorpine



Series: Novelettes of Evil [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Court End, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorpine/pseuds/petrichorpine
Summary: Do it all over, a hundred, athousandtimes.
Series: Novelettes of Evil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542913
Kudos: 3





	Black Dawn

Time turns back. Everything ends, and begins again.

The gears spin on and on, until the spring snaps. Until the gears come loose, or rust together, or until something snags in the mechanism and breaks it. There's a thousand little ways for things to fall apart. A million paths masquerading as the one to _salvation._  
Now perhaps, if-

Everything ends.

Ah, this too, was another failure. Utopia will not be achieved down this path.  
Another false attempt to discard.

Rewind, rewind, rewind, rewind. One more try. One more reprise. Perhaps this time, we will get it right.

Time turns back.

**Author's Note:**

> [points at the entire Court End] I just think it's neat, and also depressing.


End file.
